


The Shadow in the corner of London's eye

by An_outsider_looking_in



Category: Jack the Ripper - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Jack the Ripper - Freeform, Murder, Tagging without spoilers is hard, What you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 19:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15274677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_outsider_looking_in/pseuds/An_outsider_looking_in
Summary: So this tale is a twist on Jack the Ripper and those killings which took place. I wrote a short poem in college around this and thought I would expand on it . Nobody knew who Jack the ripper was and I like this idea. It intrigues me, so I am playing around with it, the idea of who Jack was and perhaps motivesI can't say anymore without ruining the twist, but I hope you enjoy this take on the Ripper killings and my ideas around this. Although unproven, I feel a case could be made for my idea, my theory,  but I did enjoy writing this anyways so please enjoy.Also I'm no expert on Jack the Ripper so in no way is my information historically accurate, I just think it is a fun and idea so I ran with it.:)





	The Shadow in the corner of London's eye

She stared at them. These sad souls. They waited anxiously for their fate. Would they be next?  
As she wanders down the murky streets of London, she observes the fear. Petty really, especially when they have to go through enough. Jack the ripper would be doing her a favour, pity he couldn't have come earlier in her 'career'.  
"Supposedly he took illdys liver. Left her there he did, like a pig" Marie down the pub had been saying.  
"Young thing too. She only been out there a few weeks" Marie continued. Such nonsense she thought.  
She was safe anyways, what would he want with an old fart like her.  
"Lured them in with grapes" Rosie had said as they drank ale at the inn. She looked down at her veiny hands, how they had aged. She was too young to be so worn down, had the years really caught up with her so fast.

Fools, why fall for such tricks. She was smarter than this. As she wanders down the alleyways, she noticed them. How they quiver. When you've been here as long as she, you don't get fathomed by such stories. The ripper they called him, Jack.  
Her dress brushes off the dirty floor, torn and muddy as she goes about her night. Holding her hole ridden shawl around her, it's like a napkin. Pointless and useless, yet she still persists to hold it across her.

Not many customers coming her way, she has slowly sank into the title of the watcher, over those who no one else dares to look at.  
Whore, prostitute, lady of the night, they were all just shadows. Existing in the black of night. 

They existed to do a physical duty, and nothing else. If they weren't providing for the men then they faded into the cracks of the walls.

She continues to walk, her mind, noticing the isolation, remembers the latest story she heard.  
"Found Silvie, her heart had been removed, took them a while to find her. The blood had dried and browned as they finally located her. She was in back alley jus behind pub" Marie mused as she attempted to scare the youngens, too young.

She walked the streets of London and was amused at the debris, as she wandered aimlessly. They walked around in twos, she had never bought into such nonsense. If she were to die, she would do it alone. She had done everything else in her life alone. So why was this any different  
He wouldn't get her anyways, this Jack. He went for youngens. The ones with healthy livers, well, healthier than hers. The ones with the good livers,  with organs that wouldn't crumble to the touch. 

"Never understood why he removes the organs, trophy maybe?" Marie mused, she had quite taken to being the provider of ghost tales and scary stories. 

The sky was murky and dull as she stared up at it. Her feet ached, the smell of putrid meat wafted from a nearby dump. She looked around. Edging her bets as she looked at alleys of scared women. What a mess. 

Business was down because of this Jack, no man wanted to be out on the streets during this. For worry that he may be framed. Men his away. My, was Jack a powerful one. He had the power to enforce the fear of god into men, so much so that they had to sleep with their wives. 

Yes sir, Jack had power. Scotland yard were closing in, or so they thought.

"Oh you almost scared me to death" a young woman turned in shock as she approached her, it was Mavis. One of the newest fallen women on the street. Mavis always had such a postivite approach, but lately her skin had turned quite a pale colour.  
"Jus checkin you ok love" the older woman said.   
"Didn't mean to scare " She carried on walking. Chuckling ever so slightly.  
Gosh, what a mess, all these women freaking over such a trivial thing. What a joke.

She wouldn't mind meeting him, would certainly ease her achin feet. Not that she made all that much anyway. The men had no interest in her. She was a ghost, a washed up, dirty and worn down lady of the night.  
Newbies had nothing on her. She envied there youth she wanted it for herself.

So she took it.  As she wandered away from the alley, she tooked her grapes back under her shawl.

In the alley behind her, poor Mavis. She screamed as he opened her up. The older woman smirked, caressing her prize. Grapes and a few good coins. 

Well, one must in these times. 

"Heard he got Mavis last night,  removed she heart", Marie necked ale as she turned to her terrified audience. The elderly lady smirked as she sat on a wooden seat in close versinity to the bar.

"Hear that Adeline?" Marie called out to her from the bar.

"I heard, what a time it is to live in aye . Bloody shame" That was about as sincere as Adeline could stomach. 

Especially as she knew that tonight, it would all happen again. He would be there and she would lure them in, with trust. Easy job really and one must put food on the table.

For an older woman, times demand you get a little bit creative 

The moon shone as she wandered down the alley way of the London street. 

Looking up to the sky, the murky black mist covered it, she smiled

"So Jack, which one tonight?" She spoke calmly in a husky voice as she felt a hand appear on her shoulder. A familiar hand of a man in a black cloak.

 


End file.
